Konoha Tales
by InMyMaster'sCloset
Summary: A bunch of ShikaIno one-shot stories. Mainly revolving around these two but also other characters are presented. Written from their points of view...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto... not even Shika and Ino *tears a bit* too bad, I think...

Anyway, since someone actually liked my previous ShikaIno story, I decided to put more, this time happier stories... So, I present you...: *drums in the background* Konoha Tales... those are just some I've written long time ago, and I managed to find them, so I decided to put them like on story, even though chapters won't be actually connected... anyway, here are some of it, so, enjoy guys... I hope... *fingers crossed*

* * *

~Not blind anymore~

Waiting was such a boring thing to do. I hated waiting, especially waiting for someone.

-Ino? What are you still doing here?-that was Sakura's voice calling me.

-Hurry up or you'll be late.

-You just go on, I have to skip this one class…

-Wait, why?

-I'm just… - she just got me in the wrong mood. I sighted and looked down.

-I'm waiting for Sai. He promised me that he will come, we need to talk.

-Is something wrong?

As much as I would like to spare her with details and kill her mood, I believed that this time, she was asking because she cared.

-Geez…I'm not sure actually, but lately he is different.

It's not like I haven't notice the distance that he was creating between us, and I did notice coldness that was radiating from him sometimes.

The fact that he looked like he was pushing himself to the extremes, when I tried to reach him. That he skipped our meetings for some lame excuse, and sometimes there were days passing without at least one call from him, when finally I would call him...

I didn't do anything. I tried not to be clingy, I gave him some space, and it looked like he was even more far away with every day that passed by.

-Ino…- Sakura looked at me pityingly.

-Tch…come on, big forehead, you'll miss your class…

I pushed her lightly towards the class.

-Hey, Ino pig! It's just a thought of mine, but if you're slipping someone, that it just means it wasn't meant to be, ne?

She wasn't facing me. I saw her clenched fists as I stared at her backs. I knew where was she pointing at.

-Maybe, you will find that right person just around the corner, and you weren't even realizing it.

She gave me one smile.

-Yeah, yeah…spare me and go already!

Just around the corner, huh? Instinctively I looked to my left. And, oh what an irony of life. From all of people! Cause there was standing, with his light jacket tossed over his shoulder and munching a blade of grass, no one less than a Shikamaru .I glared him.

Then crossed my arms pouting, because that traitorous cheeks of mines started blushing. Still, I saw how he nodded lightly and gave me one of his sincere smiles that he was so selfishly keeping for himself.

_Something's wrong with your logic, forehead…_-I grumbled.

-Ino…- kindly and rather indifferent voice interrupted me. I almost jumped away, frightened.

-Sai!

-What's with reaction? Anyway you were the one who called me.

-Yeah…- I sweat dropped. What was I supposed to say? Was I actually hoping subconsciously that he won't come?

-Well?

-I…What's wrong with us?-I just shoot at him.-Where are we going, Sai? Cause it seems to me, nowhere.

I was unable to finish my statement, when he spoke.

-Good that you mentioned this subject. I was thinking for a long time now…- When he faced me, he was wearing that confident, gentle smile. I knew that one very well. That fake sense of security it produced. I scowled.

-What?

- I find this quite…burdensome. I can't be in this relationship and deceiving both you and me. –He closed a book that he previously was holding and from which he read those words.

-Deceive? Are you even serious?

-Very actually…

-Did I…do something wrong? Cause, I can change it, whatever is bothering you.

Was I actually that desperate? I hated the sound of my voice and those words the moment I spoke them.

-It's nothing in particular. I just got bored with this…

-But, Sai!

-Can't you see it? I want you to leave me alone. I want some time for myself.

-I can give it to you. And after you reconsider…

I hated myself. I grabbed his upper arm, but he broke away. Turning to me, he pushed me away. It wasn't hard push though. But this slippery floor, it was enough for me to lose balance. I started falling, and I closed my eyes, expecting to fall straight on my butt, but that never happened. I felt strong grip on my forearms, and I remained few centimeters above the floor.

With one strong, skilled move, that person pulled me back on my feet, and passed me by.

-What a drag…Aren't you one really troublesome guy?-He was standing right in front of Sai, clutching his shirt.

-Shikamaru?-I gasped. And he continued ignoring me. What a nerve!

-Now…Apologize.

-What?-Sai seemed confused with how this situation was going.

Shikamaru pushed him towards me, gripping the back of his collar. My jaw fell down, almost to the floor, I could feel it!

-I said, Apologize.-he growled.

-Che…Ino, I'm sorry. I've lost it there. But I was being serious… I can't continue with this. So, let's settle this on nice way? And I'm sorry that I pushed you, that was…-he shook his head. He broke himself from a grip and turned around.

-I-I…yeah, fine…goodbye, Sai.-I turned away, barely enduring all this mess. I couldn't watch him leaving. Instead, I was watching at someone else quietly walking away.

-Why…?

I noticed that I started shaking. I needed to ask him. I needed to know. So all I could do is run towards him, yelling my question.

* * *

**_-Why…?_**

I tried to walk away unnoticed. This was all just too troublesome for me to prolong it. Wasn't sure why actually I got in this mess at first place! But, I guess I couldn't help it, hearing her so desperate. I never wanted to watch her sad.

Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I heard her screaming at me, and next moment I felt trapped when her arms embraced me, with feel of a weight on my backs. My eyes were wide open and I gasped for air.

-Why is that…you're…always there…when it's hardest for me…-I heard her sobbing.

What could I possibly say? Even I couldn't recognize where was coming from this need to be near her, watch over her and try to make it all better for her. What was it again?

But she let go of me. I wasn't able to face her. And she wasn't able to wait for me to do that. I heard her steps as she ran away. I wasn't going after her this time.

Days are flowing by so quickly when you're lying on the top of the roof, watching clouds passing by.

-Shikamaru!

Choji's voice snapped me. He and Kiba rushed towards me. Seriously…Sometimes I hated being interrupted like this. Even by these guys.

-Finally man!-Kiba was grabbing air.

-What?

I didn't even feel the urge to get up. It felt nice, to just lie there, with my arms under my head.

-The Suna's Ambassador is looking for you.

-Temari?-I stood up.

-Yeah, they set up a meeting.

-Geez…what a drag.

-What are you waiting for?!She's such a babe…-Kiba ginned.

-I see you heard those rumors…Let them be Kiba, just rumors.

-You were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago!-Choji was frustrated.

-Fine, fine!

I moved lazily, dragging my feet over the floor.

-This is all…

-SO TROUBLESOME, we know, now hurry!-they both snapped leaving me stunned. I had to smile.

So here I am, at the staircases that lead to the Hokage's office.

-Could you possibly be going slower?

-Temari…

-If I didn't know you, I would think that you were avoiding it.

She teased. Grabbing my sleeve, she pulled me, hurrying. She gripped my hand.

-Shikamaru!

One voice broke through the hall. Ino was standing at the foot of the stairs, with surprised look on her face. Rather than surprised, it changed into…sad? Disappointed. One of her hand was clenched in fist, under her chin, with the other one, she was holding something. Something that she dropped when she turned away and started running.

-You're wrong…-I cursed, hurrying downstairs. I could guess her thought, because her face was so transparent. For so long, we have been teammates, how could I possibly not know what was she thinking at the exact moment. Even when we weren't communicating, one eye contact was enough, and we understood each other. So now I had pretty good hunch that she also heard rumors.

-Shikamaru!-Temari called for me.

-What about the meeting?

-I'll skip!

I took that thing Ino dropped. It elicited me a smile. A chocolate…And it wasn't just some chocolate! When we were kids, we had that habit, to meet at the park, and I would always bring her this one. I couldn't believe she remembered and got into the effort of finding this! It was probably sold only in a few places.

A park…It was just idea, but I might be right!

It took me a while to come to the playground. A sunset was almost there, and it was possible that she…had gone. I rushed toward the swings, but they were empty.

-Who would have thought that you will actually remember?

Her voice outreached from behind of one tree. She came out with a grin on her face, her arms crossed on her chests.

-Well, you left me a souvenir.

-Ah…I couldn't eat that, I'm on a diet.

I was dumfounded. She almost got me on this.

-Yeah? How is it then that you actually found this particular chocolate?

Her smile became even wider. She was now standing in front of me, and she leaned to whisper to my ear.

-I lied…-like I haven't already known that.

-You know…Back then when we were kids…I dreamed about a knight.-she sighted and looked at the sunset.

-He was strong, and kind, in his shiny armor…I'm still keeping that dream.-her gaze turned back to me.

-He looked…-Ino stretched her hand towards my ponytail. She pulled the ribbon and I felt my hair untied.

-Just like this.-she finished her sentence with a smirk.

So I just took this opportunity. While she wasn't watching, I unpacked the chocolate, and now I broke a part of it and shoved it slowly between her lips. She did react surprised, but she bit it lightly.

-Liar...Geez, aren't you troublesome girl? And that's exactly why I, because You are so troublesome, couldn't stay away from you. You were always challenging, and I couldn't not to answer to that challenge.-I scratched my nape.

I saw her eyes shined, and her lips curving into smile, despite the chocolate still between them. She moved even closer, and her face was so close, at my finger tips, and that piece of chocolate right in front of my lips. I bit it, and I could feel the softness of her lips. She snatched the rest of it, and on her tongue, I could feel its sweetness. I caressed her face with my palm and I felt how her arms wrapped around my neck .My hands moved instinctively, pulling her up, squeezing her. One short giggle escaped from her lips before she managed to shut it down. I opened my eyes, and I met her glare, sky blue and deeper that any ocean. And I realized, since long time ago I was trapped by that same glare.

-You know, I love when someone run after me… - she stated shamelessly. I cocked an eyebrow.

-Someone?

-Well, no, not just anyone…

* * *

This was the very beginning, and I think it actually is... very bad :p just, don't give up on me right on start?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No, I still do NOT own these two, like I do not own Naruto... everyone know that...

If you made yourself to come to this one, then thank you very much xD I frankly admit these two aren't perfect, I preferably like the upcoming chapter more... ehh, anyway... here it goes...

* * *

~Midnight talk~

Since my…khm, let's call him boyfriend, became Jounin, it became clear to me that I won't be able to see him that much anymore. Being sent on missions all the time, and with always different people, I started to wonder why it never, not even once included me.

The hell, I was training under Fifth, for god's sake! Even though I was medical ninja, he knew very well that I was quite able to keep up with the A-ranked missions surely! So why wasn't I getting any?

Fortunately, I was going to my training with Sensei…and Billboard-brow Senpai…Light chuckle escaped from my lips. Even thought I would Never, by any circumstances, admit it, I was somehow glad that Sakura was in this too. Seeing her being so calm and capable for her work, was it simple healing or complicated surgery, she did it magnificently. I envied her.

-Hey, Ino-pig, ready for today's lessons?

-Hey, Billboard-brow senpai!-I bowed at her.

-Of course I am what do you take me for?

-Well…despite the fact that your last try turned out quiet miserable. -oh,she still exulted about that.

-It was your damn fault! You brought me a hundred year's old fish with two heart attacks!

-So what? You was supposed to do your job!-she threatened m e with clenched fists. Oh,I'm not gonna stay behind! I clenched my fists to.

-Why you! What kind of a lousy Senpai would do something like that?

-Whom you just called lousy?!

-You, huge forehead!

-Shut up, you…-

A sound of footsteps from our back interrupted. A blonde showed up, with amber eyes that looked deadly serious and held murderous intentions, and remarkable bust.

-Now, girls, just what kind of behavior is this?! You were heard all the way to the market!

Not that she was much quieter just now. Both of us sweat-dropped, feeling miserable.

-Say, Tsunade-sensei…

Having a Hokage for Sensei was quite interesting. Even though Tsunade seemed really frightening, she was actually very kind and caring.

In some occasions, we had the opportunity to have fun, and when she was in extremely good mood we could persuade her to tell us her and Jiraiya-senpai's stories, and even to outbrave her for her relationship with white-haired pervert. But, above it all, we knew that we could ask her for advice whenever.

-Why is that lately I haven't got any missions, not even with my team or Shikamaru?

Her piercing glare made me to blush. I could swear she was able to read my mind. She sighted.

-I was suggesting him to actually take to a few mission, your abilities could be useful to him.

-Then why?-She looked at me confused.

-Well, he refused, obviously.

-He WHAT?-my heart just skipped a beat. Oh, I got so angry! I clenched my fists, releasing too much chakra and almost destroying medicine that I was preparing. Sakura burst out in laugh.

-Geez, this is so funny! Why not even your boyfriend…Ino?-she stopped with her teasing. I guessed that look on my face stopped her.

-Don't take it too seriously, Ino. I'm sure he has a pretty good reason.-she also got serious.

-Of course he does. Ino?

Hokage-sama's words consoled me, but just for a bit.

-What is it?

-I…really think that you should discuss it with him. That's not mine business, he is your …teammate.

-Yes, sensei. But who knows when-…

-He's coming back tonight. I would suggest that you leave it until tomorrow, but…-she smirked.

Hell no!

* * *

Hours were passing by so slowly, as I anticipated for his return. Good god, I couldn't decide why I wanted to meet him that much. Was it because I was angry with him? Or was it…I blushed with slightest clue of my thoughts. Of course I wanted to settle this matter first!

I heard when Kotetsu finally said that Shikamaru and his team got back. My heart started racing. Sudden heat spread from my down stomach at my whole body. I immediately dropped whatever I held at that moment and sprinted out. I could hear Tsunade-sama's voice while I raced out.

-Yeah, yeah, you're free to GO! Geez!

Like I actually asked! I couldn't think of anything but that he's here! Finally he's here, after so much time! I shook my head.

_-Stay cool , Ino. First he had to explain some things. _

I was leaning onto a wall of his house, waiting for a sound that came from his room. I heard when doors slammed. Knowing Shikamaru, he was probably going to throw himself onto a bed and sleep until tomorrow. Not going to happen!

I jumped on the windowsill, hidden with the shadow of a tree. I expected to jump on his bed and wake him up suddenly, so that he won't even be able to think, but…I noticed that his bed was empty. Something rang a bell, quickly alarming my mind.

_Shadows…shadows…._

I cursed when I realized what will occur. But even though I jumped of the window, it was no use.

-Kagemane no jutsu.. .

He showed up, stepping out of his cover, behind the doors. I was speechless.

He probably just took a bath, before I came. Which was quite normal, being on a mission for who know how long,(actually three months), without proper meal, a nice bath, and good sleep.

But that wasn't what I needed right now! I saw him smirking. He was wearing only silky fabric, white pants that he was used to sleep in, and a wet towel around his neck. Even his hair wasn't tailed, and it was smoothly falling on his shoulders…Those strong, muscled shoulders, and his well tightened pectoral muscles.

My view was continuing to wander down, where I disappointedly saw hem of his pants.

Wait! What I was thinking! I tried to move, but he was still holding me tightly with his jutsu.

-My, isn't this really interesting?-he was exulting.

-Will you let go of me already?-I was sulking.

He placed a hand on his neck and rubbed painful place. I did the same.

-Damn, Shikamaru…

Still ignoring me, he threw away his towel, and brought himself close.

-Aren't you in a quite…troublesome situation?-he grinned.

Oh, damn…I knew that face. Also, lately, whenever Shikamaru told I was troublesome, that just meant I had his full attention.

-Why are you here Ino-chan? "_ Chan? Uh-oh…_"

I saw his brightly face, his lips were so damn close. I shivered. He buried his nose into my neck and inhaled. Wait, why was I here?

-I-I…Needed to talk to you. Some serious business, Shikamaru.

I tried to sound a bit angry, but it turned out agitated and nervous.

_" Tonight. He's coming back. I would suggest that you leave it until tomorrow, but…"_

Why wasn't I listening?!Sensei's words were always wise.

-I thought you might stop by…-he continued with his intentions, I could feel his fingertips going slowly from my wrists to my shoulders, making my skin shudder.

His palms were warm when he placed them on my bare waist.

-You know what, I could leave this for tomorrow….-my voice cracked.

-I don't want to wake up your parents, that will be quite…inappropriate.-I gulped at the thought.

-But, Ino…-his voice was dangerously seductive! Was his voice always like this?

-My parents aren't at home…

-W-what?

-They went at Chouji's place. I was too tired to join. Also, I had a…hint, that I should rather stay at home.

His lips lightly touched mines, as he slid them down to my chin. His thumb rested on my neck, I could feel it pressing my pulse.

-H-Hokage-samaa-ah?-He just nodded. I felt his binding jutsu started to fall back. Finally!

I blushed. Blushed extremely! This was all still new to me. To have him like this, to treat me like this. How blind was I actually? I guess equally to Naruto towards Hinata.

I gasped in surprise when he pushed me onto wall.

-Shika-ah-maru-u…-I could hear him snickering as he pulled me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to maintain balance. My hands went down, and I felt something rough on his backs under my tips. The same time he let go one pained moan.

-What is this?-I quickly pulled myself together.

-It's nothing…-he just shrugged. He still wasn't letting me down. I tapped his forearms. He sighted realizing the sign.

-Really, Ino, it's just small cut.

-Small cut? Turn around.

-No…

-Shikamaru…turn around.-my voice became strict.

-Nope.

-I swear, you won't touch me for a month. -I continued snarling at him. He was shocked.

-Geez Ino…why are you so troublesome…-he complained but still turned his backs to me.

And what a view! I bite my lover lip when I notice a "small" cut that he was talking about.

-Small? You call this small? Idiot! It's still bleeding.-he just shrugged again.

-I wasn't even aware of it. It must have happened because I was straining myself.-He gave me that smile of his, mix of childish and seductive. I blushed again, and tried to push him towards the bed. It wasn't easy to move him, he stood so firmly. When he noticed my efforts, he moved letting me.

-That's where I wanted you.-I grinned. He was lying on his abdomen and grumbling.

I was kneeling above him and healing his cuts with my healing jutsu. That thing that was depressing me came back.

-Shika…

-Huh?-He turned his head towards me.

-Why is that…you don't want me in your team?-before I gave him a chance to speak I continued.

-I can understand you, but I think that our cooperation was stronger than before, and besides, I learnt some useful techniques from Fifth, I can be useful to you! Why is that you then…-I shook my head. The feeling that he didn't wanted me near him sometimes was what scared me.

-Are you crazy? Of course I don't want you there…-He stood up quickly and pinched me onto the bed.

-Do you want me to worry for you in every second of a mission? I know that you definitely aren't weak, but I can't help myself…-he shook his head.

I felt my heart racing. That was the reason? He wasn't thinking that I'm useless, and not capable to take care for myself? Sudden wave of happiness hit me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he lost his balance. Sudden weight on my body inhibited influx of oxygen into my brain.

-Ano…Shika…-I gasped for air.

-Shhh…-he placed his hand over my lips and looked over the doors. He quickly pulled sheets over us, and next thing that happened were doors that opened.

-Son? Are you awake?

That was his father, Shikaku Nara on the doors! I started panicking, when his hand calmed me. He imitated one long snore, and I barely resisted the laughter.

His amused eyes were what prevented me. He winked at me and smiled. He pulled me into tight grip and pinned me onto his chests.

-Oh for god's sake!-Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino showed up.

-Will you leave him be? He just got back from a mission, he must be very tired.

-Doesn't it look to you that he got pretty man-sized? Maybe we have to get him bigger bed…Ouch! My ear woman!

-Shikaku Nara, get out of here right now!-his mom slowly closed the door, as she obviously continued to pull Shikaku-san's ear.

Shikamaru's chin rested on my shoulder, and his arms were squeezing me tightly.  
-Shika?  
-Mhhm?  
-Will you include me in some missions, if you find it necessary?  
He snorted.

-Come on. Promise me.

-Troublesome… Fine. Then I'll just have to make sure that you don't get hurt.- he yawned.  
I had to smile. I felt warmness spreading in my heart, when all those wrong reasons shattered. Suddenly, I noticed, I was in a trouble.

How was I supposed to get out? I tried to meet his gaze, but his eyes were closed, his breathing becoming steady and shallow. He was asleep?!What was I supposed to do? I couldn't move, I didn't want to wake him up. I relaxed and decided to wait for his parents to go to sleep, and try to sneak out. I closed my eyes just for a moment.

I opened my eyes and blinked few times. I tried to realize where I was. And what was going on?

I saw one arm around my waist, other was resting on my thigh. Wait, those weren't my hands. I remembered. Shikamaru…Whole his body was wrapped around me. He slept behind me, and one of his legs was tossed over mine. But, I felt a bit uncomfortable…I felt something stiff, that was pressed onto my lower backs.

_Wait…Wait… _

I squealed quietly and literally jumped out of the bed. Shikamaru was so tired that he just rolled onto other side and continued sleeping. Tomorrow…I'll have enough of him tomorrow. I smiled and bent over him. I kissed his forehead lightly, and I could hear him whispering. My name. He called for my name. My heart was bumping so fast, that I thought it will get out of my body. I sneaked out same way as coming in, and right in time, because sun was just starting to rise. No I had no worries anymore. I was positive that he wanted me near him, as much as I wanted him.

* * *

To much of the.. you know, all that pink, bubbly feeling and stuff? I hope not... anyway, next one is much better, as I am concerned... just me, the author... just.. umm... Read it! xDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... *sighs*

I was inspired by one fan- vote poll that I saw... and I just had to write this: noo, I'm not going to spoil it... muahahahah I hope you'll read it... ^^

* * *

~Konoha vote poll~

I was safely snuggled on his chests, something I liked to do lately. It felt so right. Maybe because I missed him, every time that he's gone on a mission, and he doesn't come back for a while. Maybe because I was afraid… Yes, that's true, fearless Ino Yamanaka was afraid! That he might not come back whenever he goes to Suna, that he could tell me goodbye just like that and walk away. That he would decide to find happiness with someone else, and by that I refer to Temari. I knew that he had a crush on her before, and I still couldn't figure it out, why he chose me over her.

These thoughts afflict me very often lately, and make me run to him and just bury my face in his vest, to feel his warmness, feel his hands around my shoulder, the smell of forest after rain, and musk mixed with his cologne.  
Good thing was that Shikamaru attributed it to my PMS… I chuckled on this, and he gave me one amused, questioning look when his glance drew away from the TV.  
-Hey, Shikamaru, remember that one time…- I was interrupted by his groan.

-Not THAT again, Ino…  
-What?! You don't even know what was I about to say.  
-Yeah, I know… -he sighted then continued.

-You were thinking about that stupid poll again.  
-How did you..- I was struck, amazed even.  
-I know you Ino… -he tickled me a bit.  
-Whenever you think about it, you face looks at first worried… -he put on a grimace, something that was about to look like me?

-Then you become victorious like this… -another face. I started frowning.

-And then you chuckle like th..-

-Oh don't even try it!- I punched him into loins.

-Ouch! You crazy woman!- he pressed me tightly onto his body and buried his nose in my neck.

-Why you even think about it?  
-Ehh… I dunno… - I guess I own an explanation first… Here how it happened. It was just after we got together. For some reason, Shikamaru wanted to keep it a secret. I was deprecating at first, until I finally agreed, hardly. Well, it was better having him, even secretly, than not having him at all…

-Past

Ino Yamanaka was furious. That was notable by the way she marched down the street with her fists clenched and her jaw tightened. It even made people to move out of her way, as she stomped on her way to the training yard. Why was she angry? It was easy to explain. Thanks to one loud, air-headed, big mouthed blond. No, not her! It was he, not she. Yes, that's right, first on her 'To Kill' list, from now, Uzumaki Naruto. She made a mental note to warn Hinata first, and apologize, before she does it.

But what happened? Well, New "Konoha News' that's what! Weekly edition came out, and oh, look, director's new idea: Konoha vote poll. Actually, it was Naruto's idea, a new task he got from fifth. Not only him but all Shinobi, except her. Because they refused her idea momentarily, before she could even explain it. And all she wanted was 'Beauty corner' column. But nooo.

Instead, she found herself into this week's edition. Ino wouldn't mind that, if she were in Beautiful and Successful Shinobi. Au contraire, she was in Konoha's month poll: Shika… Ino or Temari?  
How she got there? Hinata suggested her, because they weren't sure who could be other candidate, because it was so obvious that Shikamaru and Temari had 'something'.

Ino growled for the hundredth time. She was ready to commit murder.

-Oii, Ino-pig!- vein on her head popped. This definitely wasn't a good time. Oh, well, she might kill a few persons on her way to find Naruto. Sakura saw expression and backed away ,couple miles actually, from her.  
-What…?- Ino greeted through her teeth.  
-I just… wanted to say… I put mu bet on you, don't disappoint me.- Sakura winked at her.  
-Say what?  
-Oh, you know, that poll… everyone are gathering bets… I must admit, odds are not in your favor…

Ino realized what was going on. Then she started to laugh. She laughed so hard, that Sakura was ready to take her to hospital and examine her, with diagnose of a mental breakdown.

-No, I'm fine… It's just… - she chuckled again. Then she stopped her tracks. They wanted to mess with her and Shikamaru? Well, now they'll see who messes with whom. Sakura looked at her in anticipation.  
-Me and Shikamaru?! Good, that sounds so… What were you guys thinking?  
-Geez, and here I was, thinking you have some good news for me… I'm gonna switch it on Temari then…

Sakura shrugged and rushed back. Ino clapped her palms. Mission is just about to start.

Shikamaru yawned and stretched his arms. He stood up slowly, when someone crashed into him.

-Shika, I finally found you!- There was Ino, with a huge grin on her face that looked somehow… evil? Here come troublesome things…

As he expected, when he heard story, Shikamaru groaned in annoyance.

-Ino, can't we just go and tell them truth?  
-Well, you were the one who wanted to keep this as a secret…- she responded bitterly.  
-Yeah, but that was just because of your dad… He will kill me, you realize that?  
-Of course not, daddy is perfectly fine with this!- she smiled widely.  
-Wait.. You told him?!- Shikamaru was seriously having heart attack.  
-Of course, he's my daddy… At start he was a bit insulted that you haven't come to tell him personally, but I explained it to him, so he's fine… Oh, which reminded me!- she took out the phone and dialed a number.  
"Daddy? You saw that new column in KN? Good… No, dad, I want you to bet against it! Really… Just do as I say, trust me. Yeah, Shikamaru knows it… No he doesn't mind… (Insert one death glare at named boyfriend here) it's all a plan daddy… Yes, I'm just having a bit fun… Byee daddy! (Insert bunch of kisses here, that even her boyfriend still haven't got.)  
-So, what are you up to, troublesome?  
-I'm going to teach our dear friends a lesson… You just have to pretend like we had a great fight… and Yell at me when I start to yell at you.  
-When will that be?  
-Well… about… now!- Shikamaru spotted Choji coming at their usual training… with rest of Konoha eleven?!  
-SHIKAMARU, YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD!- Ino yelled at him? What the HELL?!  
-YOU THINK I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THIS?  
-Ino… I don't think that.. I just tried to explain you, that technique will not…  
-It will!  
-No… it won't…  
-Just… Fuck you, Shikamaru! You self-confident, cocky, asshole!- she turned to leave. Choji looked at them, confused.  
-Guys? What is..-  
-Shikamaru is! He's being soo…  
-Ino IS! She's being unreasonable…- Shikamaru concluded calmly.  
-Oh, now I'm unreasonable? Just… Screw it! I'm out of here… Don't you dare to talk to me ever again!  
-Like hell I would… You're so troublesome lately, that I don't even know how to breathe next to you…

Ino blushed… She knew what he meant with this. Smirk on his face was confirming it. She just hoped others will interpret her red face as angry. And so they did! Ino saw how they prompted as she passed them by, faking tears. Step two, accomplished.

Next day, Shikamaru showed up in Konoha's post office. To send a letter. To Suna. Enough said! Rumors broke through whole village! Some whispers in the wind were saying that even Hokage put her betting, on ShikaTema. People were intercepting them on the street, to just casually chat, aka to confirm that Ino indeed was in a fight with Shikamaru. For a whole month, Ino and Shikamaru have never been seen together, not even once. Even though they did have secret meetings, it's just that nobody figured it out, with all those clones. Hardest part was when Shikamaru turned into Ino, and some random guy stopped him , telling him to forget about that lazy ass and come to him. Shikamaru tried really hard not to punch him in the face. It didn't work though, guy found himself awakened on the other side of the street without one tooth

D day, or day of the decision came, and results were surprising. Two votes on ShikaIno, against whole village. Naruto sadly shook away.

-Hinata-chan, you should have listened to me… now you'll lose all your money.  
-Don't worry about that, N-Naruto-kun.- she blushed ,as usual.  
-But, your savings!- he felt guilty.  
-Uhmm…Naruto… She's a Hyuuga heiress for god's sake…- Kiba pointed out.  
-Ah… right! I forgot that! Sorry, Hinata…- he scratched back of his head.

Everyone looked at him like he was complete idiot…

-Regardless, who is the other voter?

Even Hokage was surprised. She was here, because, everyone were actually at her office, where ballot box was placed, to ensure that there will be no cheating.

-Me… -cheerful, confident voice broke out and one blonde came in. Yamanaka Ino was grinning from ear to ear. What was more interesting was her shirt with "I hate ShikaTema" written all over it.  
-And me…- this second voice sounded bored, lazy even, and Shikamaru Nara entered room with a familiar shirt.

"I love ShikaIno."

-Present day

-I can't resist it, Shika…- I started laughing. He was right, I did feel victorious, and I exulted for whole three days after that.  
-Remember how Shizune reacted?- one evil smirk escaped from his lips.  
-She was cursing for a couple of hours and complaining how she was supposed to know and bet against Tsunade…- I couldn't resist, my eyes became teary.  
-I was glad because of Hinata though…

He was right… Money from bets we split in half, even though Hinata insisted that she doesn't actually need it, and I took her out on a lunch with her favorite cinnamon rolls. When I asked her why she bet it on us, she simply shrugged. After her cheeks returned from pink to its normal color, she stuttered:  
-I just… knew Ino a little better than that.

I swear I felt something warm around my heart. That's when I realized, in Hinata there is more than a simple, shy, weird girl. Sakura, on the other hand, never forgave me, and still is bitching sometimes about it. I just respond her with smirk and one wink. Well, who's fault it was actually? I knooooow, mine, but I don't care…

* * *

soo? opinions are highly appreciated... even if you didn't like it... I'm really hoping that I'll improve! I'm working on it though... xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: No, I still do not own Naruto, not owning Ino, and not owning Shikamaru... And I never will... sad, isn't it?

Anyway, here I am, with new oneshoots, that's right, because I'll upload two! Since it's Shika and Ino's birthdays, and I really wanted to do something about it! :D On the end, I ended up rewriting some old idea, that I lost quite while ago. I must say I enjoyed in writng these two, even though it's middle of the night now, and I have a huge headache.:p not nice... Anyways, if you feel, just a bit sorry for me, that's cool, but on to the story! :D

* * *

~Jealousy is a bad habit ~

No… I wasn't jealous… Of course I wasn't, why would I be? The fact that she's in Konoha again doesn't change a thing.. I trust Shikamaru… That's it! I know that he would never do such thing as… he wouldn't, would he?

-Are you sure you're not going to eat that, Ino?- Choji, that was sitting across me pointed to my plate and lunch that I was about to eat, before I heard news. Then my stomach suddenly started making sensations like a centrifuge.

-No, feel free to take it, Choji…- I sighted.

-Are you sure everything is fine, Ino?- Sakura, that was sitting to my left, was wearing such a self confident smile. Bitch! She got it all right…

-Of course it is…- I smiled sweetly at her. Inside, I was fuming.

-I'm not sure have you heard… - she started, pretending innocence. Choji gave her one interested look.

-Don't even go there… -I snarled at her.

-S-sakura-san I think Ino is already aware…- Hinata haven't finished her line. I mentally thanked her.

-Is she really? Well, I admit it to you, Ino, you're bearing it perfectly… -she waved away.

-Of course I am!- I started exulting.

-Hmmm… I heard about those construction works, you know… The building lot is still empty… There, where fields for new Chunin exams will be…

-Your point is?

-Well, organizers are the first to visit the place, in this case Shikamaru and Temari… alone…

I clenched my jaw. I death-glared her. She was smiling widely. A cup in my hands exploded into hundredth pieces.

-Good god… Is Temari in village again?- Tenten walked towards us, holding certain Hyuuga under his forearm.

-Yeah!- Sakura concluded happily. –How do you know?

-Nothing else is capable to piss Ino off like that, unless Temari… - she smirked. Even Neji was amused.

-What's wrong with everyone?!- I exploded. Idiots! They thought that they knew everything.

-If Temari is in the village, it doesn't have to do anything with me, she's here because..-

-But it does with Shikamaru…- Sakura intercepted.

-You're really pushing your luck!- I snapped at her. I stood up quickly, blowing my chair backwards, and I heard one painful moan when I realized that I knocked someone down.

-Ouch.. Ino, for the love of god, dattebayo…- he massaged his stomach.

-Oh gosh, Naruto! I'm so sorry…- I bit my lip and helped him get up.

-Is that Temari in village again?- he asked. He just had to ask! I punched him on the top of his head, connecting him with the floor again. I saw Hinata was ready to jump off her chair.

-How you were able to conclude that?- I growled at him through my teeth.

-I just… thought I saw her…- he was tearing a bit, with a huge bump on his head.

-Oh, Narutooo, forgive me! – I cried, turning into sweets and sugar again and helping his bump to return into his head, where it belonged anyway.

-Just, leave it!- he pushed my hands away. -Damn women with their damn mood swings and PMS-ing all the time… same as Sakura-chan… why…like Hinata more…- he grumbled in his chin, I wasn't able to catch it all.

I eyed him. Naruto was honest person, also, he was so unspoiled sometimes. I could tell he was saying the truth. Which meant only one thing: She's going to meet Shikamaru! My previous sickness returned.

-Jealous?- Tenten fired, shamelessly. I, on the other hand, instead of trying to defend myself, started with my ranting.

-It's all Tsunade's fault! Why she has to put Shikamaru up with Temari every fuckin' single time she's here?! For god's sake, village is full of shinobi, and there are a lot of men there too! Here's Naruto, for example! – I pulled poor boy by his collar, almost choking him, while he was previously trying to eat ramen, and now was letting his soul slowly leave his body.

-Ino, be reasonable… No one, responsible and on sane mind would give Naruto such a task…- Sakura resonated.

-Heey, Sakuraa-chan!- he tried to complain.

-Then, here's Neji!- I interrupted him, pointing out at bored Hyuuga that now showed a slight of surprise.

-Uh-huh! No way, don't drag my man into this Ino… It's not his fault that Shikamaru is chosen …- Tenten ended it before I could even start.

-Choji?- I gave him one look full of hope. I even started pleading, that desperate I was.

-Ino, as much as I want to help you, I'm afraid that doesn't interest me the slightest… Maybe if some barbecue would be included…- he shrugged.

-Admit it, Ino… Shikamaru is only suitable for that job. Other Chunins are sent to missions, and they are also examiners, so… -Sakura gave me one suspecting look.

-Shikamaru is not the problem here… You are!- she snapped her fingers.

-He's such a lazy bum that it would be too troublesome for him to even cheat on you. It's you, you don't trust him!

-Don't say that, Sakura!- I cried in annoyance.

-S-Sakura-san is right…- Hinata looked at her palms, avoiding my eyes. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

-I trust Shikamaru! I do… - Even I didn't believe in what I was saying.

-I really do.. - quietly repeating it haven't helped.

-You have to speak to Shikamaru, Ino…- Sakura crossed her hands with now serious expression.

-How? He's always so busy… I haven't seen him almost a week now…- I grunted bitterly.

I knew she was right. The problem was, what am I going to do with myself now? I nodded at them, obviously depressed and slightly irritated and walked out. I really needed some time alone.

I passed by the clinic and changed my route. I thought about going at the flower shop. I could take a shift, and be alone. Besides, people that are buying there, always make me smile. Flowers remind me on Asuma-sensei.

I knew that, on the end, it will probably make me even sadder. It will only remind me that Sensei died.

_"How, Sensei? You told me not to lose from Sakura, but you haven't told me, how someone becomes winner in this love games?"_

-Ino…- I heard gentle voice behind me.

-Hokage-sama? What can I do for you?

-It's nothing, don't worry… I just came to talk with you…

-Ehhh? – you could imagine my disbelief here, right? Hokage never comes 'just to talk'.

-What? I get pretty much bored in that office, you know? Besides…- she pointed to one bench, since we, without me noticing, entered park. She sat, then sighted.

-Maybe I'm being unfair…

-With what? – I still haven't dared to look at her.

-You know what I'm talking about… I would like you to understand, Shikamaru is my choice number one, because in these days, I can trust him that he'll do things right… Question is…. In what do you believe?

-Y-you can't possibly be asking me that, sensei! I mean… why would you worry yourself with these sorts of things?

-Indeed, why?- her gaze turned towards sky.

-Maybe because, once, I was in your situation.- Sensei looked at me with piercing glance.

-What are you..- I found myself confused. I mean, seriously? Tsunade-sama, jealous? Like there's someone that could actually stand up to her…

-It's really flattering that you see things that way, but… -she sighted.

-Are you talking about… Jiraiya-sama?

-Just right! You knew his… habits. I mean, everyone here knew! I can't count how many times it made me pissed off, whenever he would come back from one of his… expeditions. Because I knew, he was spending time with other women.

-Ehh… but sensei, everyone here also knew how much he loved you!- I blushed and looked away, with my fists clenched on my knees. This really is not the topic that someone would discuss with his Kage.

-True… Even though I pretended not to see it… It was easier that way… but my point is not that, Ino… do you know what was best thing that would come with his comebacks?

Was I really supposed to answer that? My face turned red, I knew that by the heat in my cheeks. She burst out in laughter.

-Silly… No, I'm not talking about that… - she chuckled a bit more.

-No, it was the fact that, on the end, he would always return to me.- gentle smile adorned her face.

-And I was stupid enough to gamble that love away.- deep sigh escaped her lips and her eyes went blurry. She looked away as she stood up.

-I won't tell anyone if you don't…- I said, wiping my eyes.

-Uhh… something fell into my eye…- she rubbed her eyes a bit.

-Yeah, it's because of the wind…- I turned away, giving her chance to escape with dignity untouched.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, as she passed me by.

-Thank you, Hokage-sama…

-Right… I would like to see you at hospital tomorrow, working your shift.- I smiled widely.

-I'll be there, no worries…

I waited couple of moments for her to leave, and then I continued wandering through the park. I still though about her words. It was truly… remarkable, to know someone, who had a chance to experience such great love. Who once was loved with love stronger than mountains, wider than ocean and tougher than Naruto's rasen-shuriken!

I could only hope… My thoughts were cut off when my eyes spotted one lonely silhouette. I knew that pineapple hair!

-Shikamaru!- I called out for him, and I saw how he snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards me in notable surprise. I hurried my steps and started running on the end.

His expression was… painful.

-Ino … I know what are you..- he started justifying when I glomped him. He just couldn't keep his balance off and fell straight on his ass, with me still in his embrace.

-Look, Ino, I..- I shushed him with my finger and gave him one encouraging smile.

-Don't talk, Shika! I'm just glad I see you…- I squeezed him tightly. As much as it was possible, considering the fact that his shoulders were really wide now.

-You're… not angry?- he was still confused. –Because, you know…- he looked so silly, scratching his head, trying to find words. I pretended to listen to him with serious expression on my face.

-Temari came, and I… ugh… we…-

-Shikamaru… I know. – I smiled lightly. This surprised him even more.

-Then, you… What's going on, Ino?-

-Is it hard to believe that I got over it?-

-You wouldn't be here then…- damn! He had a point!

-Alright then, smart ass… Here's how the things are. I'm fine with it, as long as, on the end, you come back to me… Will you always come back to me, Shika?- I pleaded.

-Che… troublesome woman… There is no other place I would rather be…- I snuggled at his chest and we remained sitting there, in dust, like fools. Well, until Shikamaru complained that his legs became numb and started swearing that he'll never be able to walk again.

I gave him a hand to get him up, and wrapped his arm around my neck, in helping him to walk. Even though it was obvious that he faked it. This, on the other hand, he used as an advantage to steal a kiss, brushing his lips on my neck and nibbling my ear.

I chuckled, but I didn't stop him. After all, my hero came back to me, and he deserved his reward.

* * *

I knoow, it is weird... I just can't seem to write appropriate romantic story... it either end up being tragic, or it's full of some crazy moments... anyways, what do you think? :) Sincerely, Author.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY to SHIKAMARU and INO ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does NOT belong to me... *sad smile* I can still dream, right?

Here's the second story, written for ShikaIno comrades (lool, like we're in a battle or something... sometimes it feels like that... *sigh* ) and ShikaIno birtdays! ^_^On with the story!  
*goes to find plastic bag with ice for headache* In the middle of the night? *tumbles through house almost falling down the stairs* I give up... You guys, just, enjoy! ^-^

* * *

~Baby rush~

With my hands tugged into my pockets, I continued wandering through Konoha. This promised to be nice day, I knew by the clouds that were hovering above my head and warm sun rays sneaking between them, trying to steal a bit of attention. It also meant that troublesome level is decreased to minimum.

Well, as much as it was possible, considering one certain troublesome woman that took a part of my life.

I stopped in front of the doors that I actually was headed for, and knocked lightly. Woman opened it, with a huge smile.

-Shikamaru! How nice of you to stop by! Well if it's not a great coincidence! I just wanted to go out, and I needed someone to take care for Asuma…- Kurenai looked at me with expecting look.

-Ughh, sure… I'll keep and eye at the King… no worries.- she chuckled.

-I see you still call him like that… Weeell, umm… His milk is at the counter, a heater is plugged in, so you just put milk in it and choose heat level, his diapers are..- I stopped her.

-I think I'll manage, Kurenai-sensei….

-Eh, I forgot I'm dealing with genius here… well then, good luck… I won't be away for long!

-Just, take your time… we'll have fun!- I gave her one assuring look.

It seemed that all her worries faded away as she nodded me and closed the doors.

I walked in and went straight to the crib. I haven't been with this kid for a while, and when I saw him, I had to admit, he grew bigger. And chubby!

-Are you going to be like Choji, huh buddy? You sure seem like that…- I pinched his chin lightly and he started giggling. Familiar eyes were looking at me with such joy. It actually made me a bit sad.

-Naaah… You'll be just like Asuma! Tall and strong, and lousy shogi player… But don't worry, I'll teach you! I'm gonna be your cool sensei! You'll see…- it seemed that my blabbering made him sleepy. His baby eyes were opening and closing and slowly, he fell asleep. Just like that! Amazing…

I sat in one chair and took my book which these days I've been carrying with me everywhere.

"Tactics and Warfare styles through Shinobi history."

Just as I leaned and started reading, seriously lost in reading, I heard knocking that snapped me out of my thoughts. And there I was, just reconsidering flaws of the tactics that were used at First shinobi war.

I placed the book down and dragged myself to the doors. If there were again those guys that were selling stuff from door to door, I'll seriously…

-Helloo, Shika! – Woman, a vision in purple and white, passed by me and entered the house.

-Ino? How did you..-

-Kurenai-sensei told me… I just met her, she bought flower at the shop.- it meant only one thing, she'll visit Asuma. Ino just nodded in agreement.

-So, where is he?- she gave me one huge smile.

-In the crib…- I saw her hurried towards the doors, disappearing in next room, seconds later, I heard her babbling.

-Awww, sweetheart, he fell asleep! Poor little baby, this evil Shika, he must have been so booooring!-

-Oiii,oi! That has nothing to do with me! He was sleepy, that's all… you should probably leave him, while he is… easy to handle.- she slapped my hand, snuggling next to me in my chair.

-Don't be so mean.- from somewhere, she pulled out her nail polish, and started coloring her nails.

-Is this color good?

-Yeah…- I continued reading my book.

-Which one is it?

-What?

-Which color, Shika?- she hid her hands behind her back.

-Umm… - there were two possibilities, purple and white, since those were the colors that she wore. Considering her favorite…

-Purple…- I answered, indifferently. She smiled widely and wrapped her arms around my waist.

-So you were paying attention!-

-I know you love me…- I exulted.

-Don't exaggerate now…- her cheeks turned pink.

-So, you don't love me?- I pretended I was sad.

-That's not what I said…- she pouted, turning her face away.

-Then, say it…

-No…

-Say it…

-Never!

-I know you want to say it…- I buried my nose in her neck. I heard her giggle.

-I'm not… going to fall for that again!- she stuttered between laughs.

-I'll make you…- my hands were around her waist and she was trapped under me.

-I wish to see you try…

-Ouhhh… you're playing dangerous game here, Yamanaka-san.

-Really, Nara-kun? – her sky blue orbs shined with special glow. She bit her lip, as she knew, very well, how it drove me crazy.

I was just about to… BUWAAAH… UWAAAAHHH! UWAAAA…

-What the fuck?- I jumped away, already seeing in my head thousand of Sound shinobi attacking Konoha.

-It's the… baby…- Ino was laughing her ass off.

-King?- I went to the crib, and indeed, there he was, yelling from the bottom of his lungs.

-What is the matter?- I turned towards Ino.

-How am I supposed to know?- she looked equally puzzled.

-He looks perfectly fine!- I fought to overcome his really loud 'UWAAA'

-Except he's not!- Ino yelled next to me.

-Take him!

-What? Why me?

-Because… You're the woman here! Check his diaper, Kurenai said something about it…

-Yeeeww, no way!

-Ino… please!-I must have looked really desperate.

-Fine… - she lowered baby fence and placed little guy on his backs, and then she took his clothing off.

-Damn, Shikamaru, something smells here!

-Well, it's not me!

-I didn't say it was you… Aw yeeew! Awful!- she pointed to the pooped diaper.

-Take it away, Shika!

-What?! Why ME?

-Because, you're the guy here!- she grinned evily. –I'm gonna… just… - she pressed her nose.

-I'll wipe him and put the pomade, and new, clean diaper… where is it?

-I have no idea…- I took dirty diaper with two fingers and held it high and far in front of me.

-Well, FIND IT! And STOP WAVING WITH THAT THING IN FRONT OF ME!

-Geeez… fine!- I rushed towards the trash can. Then again.. where the hell were diapers? Think… Think… Locker next to the bed! I watched her fighting with King as she tried to wipe his… umm… butt.

-Shikamaruu!- she snarled at me.

-What now?!

-Where's that diaper? And I need you here, to hold his legs still!- I just quietly obeyed. She definitely wasn't in the mood.

-Troublesome…

-What's that?

-Nothing…

-Shikamaru.. this isn't working…- she concluded, couple minutes and a bunch of wet wipes later.

-Maybe we should put him under the shower?- she eyed me. I expected that she'll start yelling again, but she agreed with a wide smile.

-Good idea actually!

-Well, what can I say…

-Nothing, you hold him!- she handed me over chubby, naked baby and disappeared in the bathroom. I quickly followed.

-Ino! Ino, Ino! Oiiiii!

-What?!

-He… pissed…

-What?

-Yeah… I glanced my pants, and she followed my gaze. Then she started laughing wholeheartedly.

_-_ Nothing to worry, Shika… You'll have to wait until it dries…

She filled one plastic, small tub with warm water and put a shampoo in.

-Get him in…

-What am I supposed to do with him?

-Hold him, until I wash him.

-Troublesome woman…

-Stop complaining… - she soaked him, and baby started crying again.

-What's wrong with him now, Shika?!- she stopped with her hands soaked and covered with foam.

-I guess he doesn't like bathing…

-Oh, come on… you have to take a bath… you were becoming pretty much smelly… now you'll going to smell nice, and you'll get new clothing…- whole her attention was turned towards the King. I felt jealous. So I started pouting.

-There! You'll all clean and happy now, aren't you?- she covered him with a towel and took him, completely ignoring me in the process and went out. I was left, abandoned, with my pants pissed, and now, also, my shirt soaked in water and shampoo. I sighted deeply.

When I went back, I found her dressing him up. She was talking something about being stylish, and watching out for color match, and picking appropriate shoes.

-Shika, where's his milk?

-I'll get it…- I dragged myself to the kitchen, feeling completely useless, and beaten by one baby!

-This is cold! It needs to be warmer!- she frowned at me, still holding baby in her arms. Why couldn't she just put him down?

-Ehhhh? What am I supposed to do? Cook it?

-No… there needs to be a heater somewhere…

Heater… think… think… Of course! Back in the kitchen, on the counter. I placed a bottle in it, and turned on three! Maybe it will get warm sooner. Couple of moments later, a small light turned on. I guess that was a sign. I went back, and she was talking with him again. And he responded! He laughed and giggled, and cooed, and… damn that little guy! He knew how to play it out well!

-I see you two are having fun… - I said coldly. I turned to me with slight surprise.

-Here's the milk.

-Check if it's fine.

-How the hell am I supposed to do that?- I was starting to lose my patience.

-Well, try it!

-Seriously?

-Just, let a few drops leak on your wrist, in the inside.

-How… - I did as she said. It was warm, but it wasn't too hot.

-I guess it's fine.- satisfied, she finally took the bottle and sat on the couch.

I just stared at her, her eyes focused on baby face, her lips twisting into smile, her face becoming softer, without her even knowing. It was somewhat… beautiful.

Ino suddenly turned towards me.

-What is it?

-Nothing…- I shrugged.-How is that you know this stuff?

-Ehh… I work at hospital, Shika… We have babies there sometimes.- her face became sad.

-I see…

-I watched… Tsunade-sama and Sakura… I haven't dared… but…- she turned her attention towards baby again.

-Woaah, nice! You ate almost all of it!- she lifted him on her shoulder.

-Why you did that?

-I'm waiting him to burp.

-But, won't he… throw out milk that he ate?

-Maybe… maybe not.

-But then…- I took one towel and hurried towards her, and just as I was about to place it under baby's chin…

BURPp~… Just great… all over my hands and towel and shirt! Ino's shirt remained intact, however.

-Troublesome…

I watched her putting him back at the crib and lifting baby fence up. Her movements were gentle, elegant. She plunged into chair took one pillow. I nestled next to her.

-Ehm… Shika… - Ino turned her head away from me, just when I was about to kiss her.

-What?

-Get away from me, you're all wet! And you're smelly too…

-Damn it, Ino… - I stood up and took of my shirt.

-Here, satisfied? Do you maybe wanna bath me too? And change my clothing?

-What's the matter with you, Shika? You're being unusually cranky.- she noticed as she played with my hair, my head rested on her chest.

-It's just that… You…weren't you a bit neglecting your boyfriend?

-Oh, god… -she giggled –you can't be serious. You're being jealous with the baby?- Now, that really did sound stupid, when she pointed it out that way…

I ignored her, pouting again. Finding cigarettes in my pocket, I stood up and lit one. She followed, and took it out of my mouth.

-You know I don't like you doing that…- She wrapped her arms around my neck.

-Find another way to make your lips busy…

-Yeah?

-Mhhmmh…- I felt her lips on mines. Indeed, she was right. This was much more fun.

-Hey, Shika… - I heard her whispering in my ear, her warm breath tickling my skin.

-What is it, troublesome one?- she chuckled

-I… I want a baby.

Wait… WHAT?!

* * *

And? Did you like it? No? Is it stupid? Does it makes any sense? These are all questions that are coming to me, as I'm not able to figure out, what the heck did I wrote? xD Anyways, I hope you liked it, aaand... **Opinions**? Don't be lazy! :D


	6. Chapter 6 - part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Naruto, nor ShikaIno... *sniffs*

Okay, another ShikaIno (and also some other pairings in traces) rant... I found myself staying at home, Ill, for Halloween, and I got the idea, to write a story... and I must say I enjoyed in writing this, but I dunno how successful was I, considering that I have never wrote something... spooky! xD

Warning: tension and scary stuff! sort of... well, on to the story! :D  
Part One:

* * *

~I hate spooky stuff~

I walked into the classroom, ready to deal with lots of yelling, paper bombs that flied towards my face, and who knows what prank more, that my students knew to prepare for me.  
Patience was a virtue that was somewhere within my reach, but I just couldn't quite catch it, if you know what I mean.

I sighted and started walking towards my desk, with bunch of tests in my arms that I prepared for them, when my ears connected with a strange sensation of… Silence.

Instantly, my spine stiffened and my heart skipped a beat. What were they plotting now? I glanced at their faces.

Pure innocence was readable on those angelic facial expressions that were adorned with huge smiles. I arched an eyebrow.

Of course, I could easily use my Shintenshin, and see what was on their minds, but I liked idea of prolonging a bit this mystery.

"My, my… Is this really my class?" I walked towards the doors again, and checked sign that was pinned on them, supposedly not knowing that I was at right place. I heard couple of giggles here and there. I continued my charade, walking back slowly, with finger on my lower lip.

"Something is wrong here… " Leaving tests on the table, I glanced them all, and leaned my hands on that heavy, wooden board.

"Alright, speak! Spill it out guys, I know you have something on your minds!" I eyed them all, with smug smirk. Relief was obvious on their little faces, but they were still a bit intense. I just kept waiting.

"Yamanaka sensei…" I heard one girlish voice from the back. Petite pinkette stood up, obviously determined, and her deep, black eyes shoot back at me with an amused shine in their corners, just like her mother's , so many times before.

"We were wondering… You know what days is today?"

"Yes… What about it?" I replied indifferently. But I was very curious.

"Well, we though… maybe you could tell us some story?" she suggested.

"Yeah, some really spooky one!" another voice added, and soon, they were all looking at me with pleading faces.

"What?! Impossible… I said we will have some tests today…" I was cruel, yes. I haveplanned to delay tests, but a little of payback couldn't be very wrong!  
_"Now, my cute little monsters, I'll show you how it looks like to be on needles"_

"But Senseiiii~!" they all yelled like one. I started walking back and front, shaking my head.

"No. No 'but's guys, no…" I was faking that I'm having doubts.

"Pleaseee!" choir of desperate voices echoed through every my nerve.

"Oh, fine!" I just waved away, giving up. I came to the desk again and leaned on it, and crossed my arms.

"You want to hear a story? A scary one?" I flinched a bit.  
I remembered when I was put on a test, my faith in my skills, and my love.

"I know just right one…" I started.

* * *

It was at the very start of "Rokudo Era", a late noon, and Sixth was sitting in his chair, blissfully bored. Paperwork wasn't getting his attention. Impatient ninjas in front of his doors weren't getting his attention. Not even meal on his desk, it wasn't getting his attention.

Uzumaki Naruto sighted with one deep, long, tired sigh. He heard knocking on his doors, and couple of seconds later, a pair of lavender eyes showed up, and his assistant entered the office.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun? Why are you still here?" Hinata asked shyly, yet, without stuttering.

"Ehh… I'm just thinking… I should go home, ne? Back in my empty apartment, to eat dinner, alone, and go to sleep, without a goodnight." He was making patterns on his table.

"If you want to, I'll wish you good night twice…" she added with smile.

"Thanks Hinata… " he continued staring at the table. "I've been wondering, ya know… it's Halloween… why are everybody so busy?"

"Well… You're forgetting a fact, Naruto-kun… you're the one who decides will they be busy."

Naruto thought about it for a moment, and then huge smile started to show on his face.

"That's right, Hinata!" he jumped up and squeezed her. "Way to go! I got an idea…" he continued, not noticing her bright red face.

"Call everyone, and ask them, are they eager for camping at the Hokage Monument tonight.. And call Sasuke for me, will you? I have to… speak with him…" he smirked. Hinata looked at him confused but said nothing.

* * *

Couple of hours later, and bunch of impatient curses, troublesome yelling, nervous tapping on the ground, and Naruto welcomed bunch of his dearest friends.

"Yoosh! I see you're all here! Thank you for coming guys!" he gave them thumbs up, something he grew accustomed to because he was spending way too much time with Kakashi and Gai.

"Dobe… why are we here exactly?" Sasuke asked, bored.

"Well… I…" Naruto scratched back of his head.

"Naruto-kun wanted to spend some time with you, that's why he called you all out here…" Hinata explained.

"Yeah.. like, you know… eating snacks, and telling scary stories, best one wins, and that stuff…"

"Well, Naruto… if you wanted to hang out, you should just say so!" Sakura smiled assuredly.

"Yeah, we just though that you're too busy, with all those troublesome paperwork…" Shikamaru added.

"Everyone… indeed, you're real friends!" Naruto sniffed a bit. "Come and take a look..." He watched as they took the trail and got to the top of the mountain, only to get stunned by the view.

There was burning light, camping fire, a bunch of pumpkins , that were pilled up, and were waiting to be cut, and one small table was set with bunch of sweets, all kind of colors and shapes: snakes, worms, bats, even little pumpkins.

"Hinata, you really did great job with this! You baked all of this?"

"Some of it, yes… but I did have a side help… Some, I just bought." she looked down, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Way to go, Hinata, you know how much I like your sweets!" Kiba took a bunch of it in his hand, only to get slapped on same by Naruto.

"Leave that for later! First, it's Pumpkin cutting time!"

Needless to say, they all sucked at it… With Ino wanting to make beautiful pumpkin, Sakura too careful not to cut her fingers, and Sasuke and Shikamaru purely… uninterested enough, it was all going sloppy…

"Oii, Shikamaru, check this out!" named man turned towards Naruto and jerked away, almost jumping out of his skin.

"It's Yamato-taichou pumpkin!" Naruto grinned widely, holding pumpkin in front of his face, that really looked like Yamato.

"Naruto, don't scare me like that! For real, Yamato-taichou is spooky enough himself, but you just made him even spookier!" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Guys, have you heard something?" Sakura asked, a bit tensed.

"Come on, Sakura… don't tell me you're one scaredy cat?" Tenten laughed a bit.

"Nou! But… I though I… heard something…" she looked to her left where sound repeated and jumped away falling on Ino.

"What's that!?" she pointed at one shadow that slowly walked out of the bush.

"It's just a cat…" Neji explains it, as he uses his Byakugan. But cat herself walks out of the shadow at the moonlight.

"I-It… It's black cat!" Sakura and Ino scream at same time, wrapping hands around each other.

"So?" Shikamaru looked at them with bored expression.

"It brings bad luck…"

"But… it's not Friday 13th…" Shikamaru points out.

"I don't care, Shikamaru, just… shove it away!" Ino replied, screaming at him.

"Finee! Troublesome women! You two are just incredible…" he took the cat in his arms. "Look, it's so nice how…"

"TAKE HER AWAY!" Two girls scream at same time.

"Geez… "He walks into shadows of trees, a place where only Shikamaru could feel safe enough.

"As far as possible!" Ino adds, not sure if he heard her. A sound of deep, muffled howl breaks away somewhere in the forest.

"W-whas… T-that a.. owl?" Hinata stutters. They all make pause to listen more careful.

"It seems so…" Tenten replied as she glanced towards the sound of noise.

"It was, right?" Ino asks nervously. "And where the hell is that Shikamaru?!"

"He'll be back right away, no need for panic, Ino…" Choji adds, calming her down a bit.

One quiet whimper makes them all turn around.

"Akamaru? What's wrong buddy?" Kiba looks at him worriedly.

"Kiba… have you been giving him sweets again?" Shino's voice breaks away, making them to twitch.

"Oh… Shino's here too…" Naruto sweatdrops.

"I haven't, Naruto slapped my hand and I put it all back…" his glance turns towards Akamaru.

Huge dog was now digging his claws in the ground and twisting his neck and head towards the moon. That's when Akamaru howled painfully and started growling.

"A..Akamaru… what's wrong, you're scaring me buddy!" howling continues as his shape starts to change, getting more human, yet again beastly look.

"Kiba… stop kidding man.. We get it… it's all right, and you can take sweets too… just tell him to stop." Naruto sheepishly mumbled, hitting Kiba's shoulder.

But Kiba kept staring at his friend and pet with mouth wide open in surprise and fear.

"I'm not doing anything, N-Naruto… He… Never done stuff like this before…"

"K-Kiba… You're kidding, right?" Naruto glances him. Named man just swallows hardly.

"Fuck… Run! Kiba, get away!" Naruto threw himself at Kiba and pushed him away just when Akamaru stood on his back legs that now had elongated shape. Akamaru first glances them, before running away in the forest, roaring.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba flinched, like he was going to run after, but Naruto stopped him.

"It's not him right now, Kiba… That is not Akamaru…"

"What happened to him?" Kiba looked more confused than the others.

"He… went to the forest…" On their right, Ino was shaking, with horrified look.

"Yeah…?"

"Shikamaru is in there…" she whispered brokenly. " He… hasn't come back… what if…" her eyes wide in fear and she does worst thing, runs in the forest, with everyone yelling for her to stop.

"Shikamaru!" she yells, but no one replies… "Please, you idiot… Where are you?!" she keeps calling out, but there was no use. And as she keeps running, she doesn't notice a hole in the ground and trips over, landing next to something smooth and soft, a fabric, she figures as she touches it, so she picks it up, instantly recognizing piece of clothing that she was holding.

"Ino! Thank god…" Hinata jumps down next to her, and soon, everyone else gather, but she seems not to notice.

"What is that Ino?" Sakura's voice snaps her out.

"A… Vest… but… it has this huge hole and… blood…" she shows it to Sakura, and it is obvious that she slowly enters in state of shock.

"It doesn't mean a thing Ino… I mean, there were fights in this area, just recently, that could belong to anyone…" but as she speaks, Sakura knows that she's been lying, and that Ino knows it too.

"It's still wet… Blood, I mean… it's not dry." Ino noticed. Sakura bites her lips and looks at rest of her friends, looking for a support.

"Come on, Ino… I mean, maybe someone was here too, besides us, and maybe that person hurt itself!" Naruto tries, but even he doesn't believe in what he's saying.

"It's Shikamaru's…" with recognition that hits her, tears start rolling down Ino's face.

"I sent him here… if it wasn't for me, if I only wasn't so stupid…"

"You couldn't know, Ino…" Sakura places hand on her shoulder, but she feels guilt too… Guilt for being stupidly superstitious, for letting Shikamaru go, and for letting him go alone!

"I have to find him…" Ino stands up determined, and starts walking.

"Where do you think to look for?" cold, stern voice faces her with reality. Uchiha Sasuke finally decided to speak.

"Anywhere! I'll start with Nara compound."

"Good enough, but I don't think he made it till there for such a short time…"

"What do you suggest then?" Ino shoots back at him.

"Pull yourself together, and start using your head..We will continue walking this path, but… expect not very pleasant things. Judging by bloody stain on that vest, Nara must be in a problem." Sasuke shrugs calmly and looks away.

"Sasuke, you don't think that Shikamaru is…" Naruto's voice trembles a bit as he speaks. "I mean, it's Shikamaru, he's been through worse."

"Yes, however… he found himself in quite inappropriate territory. Being in woods, in middle of the night, a shadow user like him was pretty much incapable to use his abilities…-"

"NO!" Ino yelled, interrupting his little speech. "He found a way, I know Shikamaru did!"

"Now you're just clinging onto hope." Sasuke stated which earned him slap on the cheek. His eyes, for a moment, glow with murderous intent.

"I will attribute this to your concern for Nara, but don't make it happen again." He speaks coldly, with hand plastered on his cheek. Ino just stares at him with angry expression.

"Come on guys, calm down… we will find Shikamaru and he'll be fine.." Naruto speakes, as he leads them forward. They walk in silence; intense air is palpable enough to be cut with a knife.

"What's that? Naruto points at the ground and all eyes turn to that direction.

"Some sort of liquid… I can't see in this dark, moonlight is not srong enough…" Neji breaks away the silence. Kiba comes closer and sniffs air around.

"It's… blood. It smells like it, same sharp, sinister smell." He finally speaks, knowing that his words will produce turmoil. Sakura covers her mouth. It's because she knows, that person that have bleed out this much, couldn't possibly be alive, and definitely not walk away.

She meets Ino's gaze, and she knows that Ino thinks same. She knows it, by the way Ino's lips curved into thin line, and how her brows furrowed, just above her eyes, how she blinks so fast, making her tears to go away, as her mind races, in finding a solution.

"He… is not here… I want to find at least his body…" Ino's voice trembles as she speaks.

"Shikamaru wouldn't give up that easily Ino, believe in that!" Naruto tries to cheer her up.

Group of friends just remain standing there, under treetop of one huge oak, as sinister croaking hovers above their heads. Sasuke looks up, with bloodshot eyes, his Sharingan activated, and he recognizes those birds. He wonders about meaning behind those ravens.

But his thoughts were intercepted with a storm. As they all turn away with obvious surprise, it is too late for anyone of them to run, when whirlpool of sand, l and dust draws their weakened bodies into it's center, and blows them off, far away from each other.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and moaned painfully. She pulled herself together and examined her body, discovering that she earned just a few scratches. That's when she noticed two bodies that lied not very far away.

First person was on her side, her, Sakura knew, because her long, blonde hair was scattered all over the ground, and fell on her face, only to get stained with dark liquid that leaked from her forehead.

"Ino!" she doesn't answer and Sakura quickly kneels next to her. She figures Ino is unconscious, probably more due to a shock than to a cut that was on her head.

"Sakura?" she hears gentle female voice behind her and she feels relieved.

"Hinata! Don't move… Are you hurt?"

"No… Are we alone here? I can't seem to find anyone other…" Sakura notices that Hinata was using Byakugan, and she figures; they are left on their own.

* * *

Kiba rises up quickly, shaking his head in disbelief. He passed out. Why? How? He remembered the storm.

"Kiba, carefully…" his teammate's voice reaches him and he notices that he has company.

"Shino!Choji! And you… what brought you here, Uchiha?"

"Same thing that brought you, stupid…" Sasuke replies indifferently and keeps looking straight front. Kiba's cheeks turn a bit pink as he starts to pout. Chubby man just continues eating his snack in silence.

"From all of people! Why damn Uchiha…" Kiba grunts.

"I wonder where's Hinata? She's not around…"

"Let's hope she's safe with Naruto…" Shino states seriously, and Kiba really wants to believe it.

* * *

First thing that Neji saw when he opened his eyes was Tenten's revealed smile. He then notices that she was gripping his forearm harshly, and that her sleeve was ripped, and by sensation of tickling in his arm, he knows that he's bleeding.

"Lee?" he asks one-word question.

"He's right there, under that tree, snoring and sleeping tightly…" she smiles kindly, and Neji wants to smile too. But then he remembers, and lavender eyes scan the area.

"Hinata-sama?"

"I'm sorry, Neji… I guess she's with Naruto?" a ray of hope is notable in her words, and Neji calms down a bit.

"How's Lee?"

"He's been worse… I already too care for him, don't worry, just rest." And so he does.

Little did all they knew, that another person went missing, and that ring was slowly narrowing.

* * *

When I re-read it, it can't not to question, why I actually wrote such crazy stuff! Still, it's only a part, and there should be one more... if this story is worth of something.. if not, just **let me know,** so that I can delete it... :p :)


	7. Chapter 6 - part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... **nor Shikamaru and not owning Ino too.**.. **everyone knows that xD

Okay, I'm really laaate with this, I know... but damn fever was so persistent! Now that I finally felt better, I just haad to finish it!

I really appreciated review, and I glad that someone liked it! Thank you very much! And to you who are reading, thanks for giving chance to my stories!

Okay, before I get too ashamed, on to the story!  
Oh, and, I have to warn you: I really did torment characters in this but... I hope I wasn't to harsh? :p

***Edited* **because I couldn't stand all those mistakes I made *sniffs a bit* damn keyboard...

* * *

~I hate spooky stuff II

"Wake up, Ino! Come on…" she hears voice in her mind and she responds. Blinking couple of times, Ino's eyesight became clear again and she looks around.

"Where are we?" is first thing that comes to her mind.

"I have no idea…" Sakura also looks around.

"I thought that we knew most of Konoha…" Hinata uncertainly added.

"I could state same, and yet…" Sakura's face keeps confusion, and she gets startled and almost falls down when Ino suddenly gets up, right next to her.

"I don't give a damn… I have to find Shika… and others…" she wipes dust off her clothing and fixes her ponytail.

"So… you're better now, Ino?" Hinata is afraid to know, but her concern prevails.

"I… I'm fine…" but her face is hidden in shadows, and Sakura and Hinata are not so sure that Ino's words are trustworthy.

"Let's just try and find a way back to the Village and notify other Jounins… then, we shall see what are we supposed to do. I'm sure that Naruto will come up with something." Sakura wearily suggests. As they start walking, all three women have same though on their minds: How it happened, that one harmless nightout turned into such a mess.

No matter how much they tried to rewind previous events, they couldn't figure out what triggered this chain of unfortunate, bodeful happenings.

" I wonder if everyone are alright…" Hinata quietly says, her voice a bit shaken.

"I'm sure they are… And when I find out why this happen…" Sakura left this sentence unfinished and cracked her knuckles.

They continued wandering between trees that soon started to become sparse.

A sound of deadwood cracking from her left made Sakura to suddenly stop. She gulped and took a deep breath. Hinata and Ino seemed not to notice when she got closer to the source of sound, pulling her glove up and clenching her fist. And just when she was about to strike and smash that damn pest into ground, a sound maker showed up, letting out deep, unpleasant groan. He was bending down, and holding his chest.

"Sa…Sasuke?" she stopped, halfway to his face.

Named man looked up and his gaze met hers. He stood up quickly, obviously pushing himself.

"Sakura? Is that really you?" he asked with frown, her voice sounding a bit threatening.

"Of course it's me, what are you saying?" she eyed him.

"Thank god… I'm glad…" his words were interrupted by a muffled moan.

"Sasuke?!" She tries to grab him, but he pushes her away.

"Wha…-" she gives him one surprised look, but Sasuke's face is bowed down, and he breaths heavily.

"Damn you Uchiha, get back here!" they hear angry voice behind the bushes from where Sasuke fell out, couple of moments ago.

"Kiba?! Hinata catches sound of his voice and her face brightens.

"Hinata?" she hears him calling, and couple of seconds later, owner of the voice shows up. Followed by his other teammate Shino, and Choji who was now opening another bag of crisps.

"Choji!" Ino yelles happily and runs towards her teammate.

"Ino? Thank god… I was wondering where you were!" he gives her one gentle smile.

"Choji…" her face darkens a bit, and it's not because moon got shadowed with clouds. "Shika…"

"I… haven't found him… sorry, Ino…" their quiet conversation gets interrupted with Kiba's loud babbling.

"Why you stormed away just like that, you bastard? Haven't we said that we should all stay together? But nooouu, all mighty Uchiha doesn't tag along…" Offended, Kiba crosses his arms and deathglares at Sasuke.

"Shut… the fuck up…" Sasuke spits out through greeted teeth.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura comes closer to him, but he snaps at her.

"Stay away from me!" he snarls, pulling away.

"What are you…" she's just few steps away, when moon starts shining brightly again and Sasuke curses through pain.

Bunch of ravens gather above him, visible in the sliver light that moon was shattering. Ravens start croaking, as they ominously alight towards him, and cursemark starts showing under Sasuke's ripped clothing, infecting his blood and his skin, all the way to his face.

A person in front of her is not her Sasuke anymore, and Sakura stands frozen, as his eyes, now two deep black holes stare at her emerald ones. That's when he rushes towards her and pushes her onto ground, pinning her body onto the ground with his, and her hands on her chest with one hand, as his other hand is placed on her throat, choking her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura…" for a moment, she's able to catch a glimpse of old Sasuke, but it was for just a second, and then his lips twist in evil smirk, and his skin turns pale, his eyes she's not able to recognize anymore.

He leans his head towards hers and his lips wander to a soft skin of her neck, licking it. She feels bite, one, then another, when his teeth brush her neck, and it doesn't hurt as much as third one hurts, when he buries his fangs in her flesh, and she thinks '_damn it with him, it will leave a mark_.'

She closes her eyes, and one quiet whimper escapes her lips. She feels tears burning in the corner of her eyes, and she curses herself for being such a weak idiot.

She hears a sound of crashing, and pressure on her body is gone. She sees Choji's huge fist, connecting Sasuke with a tree.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she hears Kiba's voice, and she feels someone's hands wrapping around her, and Hinata's gentle words whispering in her ear how now everything will be okay.

She feels Hinata's fingers pressing soft fabric on her neck, and she moans with pain. And yet, all she can think about is Sasuke. Why? How could he? What happened to him? As she stares at him in horror, she notices his black holes staring back at her, and she can swear that he looks desperate.

Choji pulls his fist back into normal, and Sasuke looks up. Ravens are still above his head, and are now flying fast towards him. And it was almost like he was about to say something, when his body ends up caught into a wave of electricity, something that looks like Chidori, and then everything explodes.

Everything that remains is few black feathers, falling towards the ground slowly, when Sakura's screams break through the night as she calls his name desperately, with no use.

"What just happened here?" Kiba still stares with disbelief and everyone share his thoughts.

Everyone but one person. Yamanaka Ino stands frozen with eyes wide open, but her mind is distracted.

_"Ino…"_

She covers her ears and presses harshly.

"_Ino please… hear me, please… I know you can…"_

She knows that voice that calls her, and she tries to fight it over. She knows how mind jutsu works, and she's not going to let someone play with her mind.

_"Ino… It's troublesome…"_

And that's when she breaks, her will gets shattered, just because of that one word that she used to hear so many times, and it never had more beautiful note than now.

"Shika… "she whispers his name, and turns away from her friends, running like she never did in whole her life, running like her own life depends on his.

"Ino! You idiot, where do you think you're going?!" she hears her friends calling, but she doesn't look back. IF she did, she would have seen how dense fog was parting her from others.

* * *

"That idiot! Where the hell does she think she's going?!" Kiba get's frustrated, and his comrade Shino knows that he's loosing it.

"K-Kiba? Is that you?" another familiar voice breaks through the dark, and three familiar faces show up from inside the fog.

"Lee? Neji! Tenten!" Kiba shouts with happiness purely evident in his voice, and huge relief in his heart.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji notices his cousin and lets out a deep sigh. "Good that you're safe."

"I told you that Naruto will keep her safe!" Tenten smirks.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks in confusion.

"What are you talking about guys? Isn't Naruto with you?" Sakura frowns.

"No… we though Hokage-sama is with you…" Neji 's eyes narrow.

"Naruto is not here?" Lee asks what is already obvious.

"Kiba? Was Naruto with you?"

"No, Sakura… only Uchiha was with us…"

"Was?" Lee asks confused, feeling frustrated a bit in not knowing a thing.

"Well… he kinda freaked out, turned into eehh… beast, tried to eat Sakura, and flied off with ravens in explosion of electricity." Kiba sums it all.

"You… you're kidding, right?" Tenten in not sure should she laugh or get seriously worried.

"He's not… Choji concludes it all and bites more crisps."

"And now Ino too freaked out and stormed who know where! Did you guys see her?"

"No, we saw no one… " Lee shook away.

"But, she just disappeared in that fog in which you guys showed up…" Kiba points behind them, only to stare with his mouth wide open and his hand still in air.

"What fog?" Neji is now even more confused. "We heard you shouting behind these trees, and we hurried here… there was no fog."

Kiba drops down on his knees, holding his head tightly.

"I…can't… take this shit…. Anymore…" he starts to shake.

"First Shikamaru is gone… and Akamaru turned into beast…then Nauto went missing… and then Uchiha gets all crazy and is gone… and now Ino …"

"Kiba? Calm down, please…" Hinata kneels next to him and places her hand on his shoulder.

"We can't afford to loose you now…" she gives him one assuring smile, but his eyes still look at her with fear.

"I wonder… who's next? Maybe it's me…" his forehead connects with ground when Shino pushes him down.

"Are you a coward? Are you going to give up here?" Kiba just looks at him with eyes wide open.

"I've never expected such… disgraceful behavior from you… Here are your comrades! Are you going to abandon them all?"

"I…" He looks at faces of his friends. "I will not…" with his hand leaned on his knee, Kiba gets up slowly.

"I will protect..-"

A harsh sound of smashing gets to them from the depths of the forest.

"Something is coming!" Neji warns them, his Byakugan already activated.

Couple of moments later, familiar, and yet unknown beast with white fur roars above their heads.

"Akamaru!" Kiba calls, and he wants to be happy for seeing his buddy, but something yells in his mind that he's celebrating too soon.

Akamaru just roars more and throws himself at them. Kiba pushes Hinata aside and steps in front with Lee next to him, and they both get blow away with only one hit of Akamaru's pawn.

Lee tries to get up, his cheek bleeding heavily where one of the claws got him, but that's when Akamaru swings his pawn again and smashes him onto tree, causing poor man to fall on the ground numbly, loosing his consciousness in the process.

"Akamaru, stop with this! No, don't attack him!" he yells at his friends, and they have nothing left to do then to obey. Because they know how Kiba feels, they feel the same, as Akamuru is their friend and comrade, and they all cared about him.

"I'll take care of him!" Kiba screams angrily and rushes towards his, used to be, best friend, and gets caught straight into his strong, tight, grip. He feels pain when his thorax is not able to stand pressure anymore and his ribs break. He screams in pain and anger as he digs kunai into Akamaru's loins.

He sees how Neji tries to help him and gets injured by those same pawns and claws that once used to be his strongest armor, and he can feel only regret that he was able to do such a disgusting thing as injuring Akamaru.

He feels his body falling down numbly, and waits for a moment when it will crash onto the ground, but that doesn't happen. Instead, he falls into huge, warm, friendly hand.

And as his head is twisted backwards, he sees one person. He sees her on her knees, looking at him desperately and in fear, and he tries to yell. He knows that he has to let out some sound and warn her, because she's not able to see what is coming out from the darkness to get her.

And yet, no sound leaves his throat. His lips are just parting and connecting as he calls her name, watching how she gets caught in black and red aura.

"HINATAA! "

He's only able to watch in horror as her body gets caught in that aura, and it tightens around her neck, choking her, and pulling her backwards onto one cold, hard stone. Her fragile body connects with it's surface and all breath that she held leaves her lungs.

That aura feels familiar, and yet… it holds something sinister… something ferocious in it.

They all want to run and get her, but they are unable to move even muscle! Because same dense fog that disappeared before showed up again, and this time, like it was poisonous, it intoxicated them all, making the dizzy, helpless and very sleepy, until they all finally gave up.

* * *

She was running out of her breath, but her mind still urged her to keep going forward, more and more, closer and closer to his voice.

But something changed in the air, and she could feel it… Soon, she heard evil snickering in her mind, and she stopped.

Ino was left struck, and she carefully took few steps forward.

"_You should not have left your friends…"_

"Shika?" she nervously asks, but no one responds, so she proceeds with great causion.

_"You should not come out to this open space…"_

Same voice keeps lecturing her, and she turns around couple of times but sees no one.

"Where are you, Shikamaru?" Now she feels slightly irritated.

_"You have stepped in where horror is…  
What you'll see you won't resist…  
don't dare to think that it does not exist…._

_While you struggle to face this hell,  
a circle around you will tapper more,  
__until you turn into a shell,  
__it will make your heart feel sore…"_

Ino only gulps, clenching her fists.

"_To put your life on a line,  
though no one still asks you to,  
even if you might not be fine,  
you're still gonna do.."_

She keeps walking, her eyes concentrated on the ground, and ignoring the voice that echoes even louder in her mind.

Ino picks her eyes up, and notices body lying numbly, not so far away. She recognizes familiar ponytail hairstyle.

"Shikamaru!" she calls out for him as she rushed forwards, forgetting to be at least a bit cautious. Still, he does not move. Even when she reaches him and kneels beside him, shaking his body roughly, he still does not move.

"Say something…" she begs. "Please, I finally found you…"

She grips his body tightly, and realizes that what she was holding was no longer Shikamaru… it was just a body that has left behind him.

"I came… you called me and I came… why won't you wake up?"

**"And it was your biggest mistake…troublesome…"** his words are somewhere in the ether. She hears harsh footsteps, and she slowly turns away, terrified.

"You shouldn't do this, Ino…" and that's when she sees him.

His skin is pale, and he has dark bags under his eyes. He seems so…hollow.

But his eyes, they are what creeps her out most. They are now black, with yellow pupils. And their shape seems like… snake's eyes.

"Shika…" she whispers his name, but her voice cracks. She feels that something is tightening around her body, and it covers her mouth making her silent.

She fights for breath, but more she struggles, more are those bindings squeezing her.

She wants to cry, but she has no tear left.

"What is it, Ino-chan?" at the sound of her favorite nickname, that this… impostor dared to use, Ino feels rage burning inside her, but shadows that he uses, and uses them perfectly, just like Shikamaru, are not allowing her to move.

"Does it hurt, love?" he asks, with mocking obvious in his tone, as he walks towards his twin body that lies on the ground. He kicks it away, and Ino has to shut her eyes tight, not to look at this. She wants to cry, but only thing she can do is whimper a bit, trying to take a breath.

She feels pressure burning rising inside her head, as her sight gets blurry. Her heads feels like a bomb, and she waits for a moment when it will explode and finish her off.

He continues to speak, but she's not aware of his words anymore. All she knows is that Shikamaru is gone, she's left alone, no one will find her and save her, and she has no strength nor will to fight back.

So she gives up. She closes her eyes, and lets her muscles to relax, and her heart to beat even faster. She has no more strength not even to take a deep breath, and her brain alarms her. But her lungs don't listen.

"Ino?!" she doesn't hear him anymore, or maybe she does, but she just can't comprehend quite well, whom does she hear?

"Ino, hey… Damn it, answer me!" She feels strong hands gripping her shoulders and he, whoever he was, shakes her harshly.

"Don't… loose it, come on… pull yourself together!" but… _Why_, she want's to ask…

"RELEASE!"

And with those words, everything fades away. She feels that someone is holding her in his arms. She knows that smell, as she knows that warmness.

* * *

"Damn it, Shikamaru… We maybe messed it up too much…"

Named man just turns towards his friend with a concern, then his gaze is back immediately to a woman in his arms.

"I… I..- geez…" he rubs his face.

"N-Naruto?"

"Ahh… Sakura! You're awake!" Naruto gives her wide smile.

"What… " she looks at person that was holing her lightly.

"Sasuke?"

"Hnn… I'm sorry, Sakura..-" but she just wraps her arms around his neck.

"Naruto, mind explaining us, what the hell happened?" Kiba sounds very annoyed. It may be do to a fact that Naruto was holding Hinata tightly next to him.

"I w-would like to k-know it too…" she stutters a bit.

"Yeah, well… you see, nothing actually happened…" Naruto laughs a bit nervously.

"How do you mean?" Sakura frowns at him.

"Weeeell… Sakura-chan, don't get all so… scary! Y'a know, it's haaard for me to explain, when you're like that… " he scratches back of his head.

"What dobe is trying to tell here, is that everything you guys saw was unreal…" Sasuke explains with boredom.

"What? What's actually going on, Naruto?" Lee wants to know.

"You can't be serious… Don't tell me…" Neji glares at their Hokage that now seems like a child whom did something very naughty.

"A genjutsu?" Hyuuga proceeds, obviously holding himself back from not jumping at Naruto and beating the crap out of him.

"But… Naruto is not a genjutsu user… He hasn't mastered it.." Sakura points out.

"Weell, now… I never said I was using it…" Naruto falls back a bit. "I asked Kurenai-sensei for help…"

"Did you really?" Sakura gets up, cracking her knuckles, with evil smirk on her face.

"O-oii, Sakura-chan! It's not fair! Why am I the only to get beaten, when Sasuke Teme was also involved!"

"Traitor!" Sasuke takes few steps back. "Sakura… I can explain…"

"I'm sure you can… GET BACK HERE UCHIHA SASUKE !" she storms after him.

"G-guys.. it was a Halloween joke! I mean, we all participated!"

"We? So it was more of you?" Kiba snarls at him.

"Well yes, Shikamaru knew it all… also I asked Gaara for help with sand storm… and Bee was singing!"

"I thought it sounded familiar…" Ino states, slowly getting up.

"Ino! Are you okay?" Shikamaru asks worriedly.

"Oh, I'm just fine… you, however… are dead man, Shikamaru Nara!"

"Oh, don't be like that, Ino… I mean.. you love me, don't you?"

"You…" Kiba was shaking in anger "you made me believe that Akamaru was a monster, and I hurt him!"

"Akamaru is fine, it was a wooden clone…"

"And Ino almost lost herself there, thinking that Shikamaru is dead… and you smashed Hinata onto rock!"

"Ehh… I'm sorry Ino, but it was Shikamaru's and Sasuke's doing… and I… WHAT?! I haven't smashed Hinata onto rock!

"I saw you…" Kiba pouted.

"I WAS the rock!" Naruto fumed.

"Ohh…."

"I correct myself…" Ino stood up."Both you and Naruto are dead!"

"I have to agree with Ino on this..." Hinata furrowed her brows, something she haven't done very often. Something that Naruto reads as a very dangerous threat.

"G-guys… you… it was a joke!" but he only ended up being grabbed for the sleeve by Shikamaru.

"Run, damn it!"

* * *

I watched how all eyes stared at me wide open. They were still speechless.

"And that, I had to admit, were scariest days of my life!" I heard voice behind my backs.

"All those pictures that she threw in my head with her Shintenshin, about stuff that she was going to do to me first time when she gets a chance… that was truly scary!" he shivered a bit, and my lips curved into pleased smile.

"So kids, my advice is… never mess with a woman!" Shikamaru came very close to me and pecked my cheek.

"They are way too troublesome." I shoved him out as he, dumb idiot, enjoyed in applause and ovations that he got from my class.

"Well… one good thing came out of that…" he spoke before I closed the doors.

"Yeah? I can't remember…"

"You're right, lot of great things came out but… one thing I appreciate most…"he smirked confidently.

"At least I found out how much you love me…" and just like that, with those words, and one naughty wink, he left me struck at the doorpost.

* * *

soo... I messed up the end, I guess... xD I just couldn't properly write what I imagined, so it ended up like this... but, how was it? I've never tried writing scary stuff before :p Also I apologize for grammatical errors, I have some problems with my keyboard *curses damn thing* it just stops typing at some points and I miss some letters or whole words! *scarry*

Leave your **opinions!** Pretty please? heheh...


End file.
